Quelqu'un m'a dit
by Wien
Summary: Arthur te escuchó con total paciencia. "No puedes hacer nada, frog. A menos que Madeleine lo niegue, tienes que aceptar que ella es feliz con Gilbert". ¡Pero ella se había enamorado de ti! Te habías enamorado de ella desde que comenzaste a escribir. Y ella se enamoró de ti desde que comenzó a leer. ¡Era tuya por derecho! Y se lo harías saber. AU. France/Nyo!Canadá.


**¡Hola a todos! Y miles de disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Lo cierto es que tuve una crisis de imaginación bastante fuerte, y mi ánimo también ha estado muy decaído. Sin embargo les traigo esta nueva historia. **

**Decidí que era momento para cambiar, y eso también debía aplicar a mi escritura. Por eso les presento este "intento" de experimento "pseudo-literario". Fue un reto para mí escribirlo ya que tuve que ponerme en la piel y mente de nuestro francés más querido.**

**Hace un tiempo que la idea de un Franadá venía rondándome en la cabeza y simplemente no podía concretar algo, pero un día de repente ¡Click!, y salió esto. Es un FranciaxNyo!Canadá porque la verdad aún no me siento del todo competente para trabajar a los personajes masculinos. Pero seguiré intentándolo.**

**La escritura en segunda persona se me hace un tanto difícil y por eso decidí que sería todo un reto lograr un fic con ésta característica. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Sin más:**

**Nota:**Heterosexual. Francia/Nyo!Canadá.

**Disclaimer: **La obra original y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. La historia es mía.

* * *

"Tú eres el indicado, Francis" te había dicho el albino. Tú asentiste porque te encantan los halagos y porque, de cualquier manera, el chico te agradaba. Sabías que a pesar de sus ataques de egocentrismo y alta estima en el fondo era muy tímido. Además eres Francis Bonnefoy, no hay en el mundo persona más romántica que un parisino de nacimiento como tú siempre te precias de ser.

Sus inconfundibles ojos carmín se llenaron de emoción y saltó a abrazarte. No dejaba de repetir cosas sobre sueños realizados y una chica increíble. Reíste pensando que todos los enamorados eran iguales, y te sentiste afortunado de no caer en esos tontos pensamientos y disfrutar tu vida al máximo. Que equivocado estabas.

Le dijiste que necesitabas que te describiera a la chica y todo lo que sentía por ella, tú te encargarías del resto. El trabajo era bastante sencillo, sólo escribirle cartas a una chica que no conocías y dejar que ella cayera a los pies de tu amigo. Te esforzarte inhumanamente por no reír cuando Gilbert la describió: una rubia pequeña, de incomparable belleza y nacionalidad canadiense. Con una voz preciosa y aún mejor sonrisa. De una personalidad tan tierna y sencilla que sentía que con sólo verla podía romperla, pero que le motivaba a querer protegerla para siempre. Inteligente como pocas, y amante de los libros y los panqueques con miel de maple por las mañanas. Unos ojos amatistas capaz de sumergirte en ellos para nunca poder escapar.

Una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro, y pensaste que Gilbert tenía que estar realmente enamorado de esa chica para describirla de esa manera. Era imposible que existiera una criatura así de perfecta.

Él se sonrojó y frunció el ceño cuando le dijiste que con todo lo que te dijo no creías necesario el ayudarle, él podría hacerlo sólo. "No entiendes, Francis. No puedo ni decirle 'hola' sin tartamudear". Comenzaste a reír y le dijiste que no se preocupara, esa chica se iba a enamorar tanto de él, que no podría volver a ver a otro hombre; lo jurabas por tu orgullo francés.

Te sentías tan bien de poder hacer una buena obra, sobre todo si ayudabas a un amigo, aunque no lograbas entender la necesidad de tus compañeros de estar con una sola chica, de monopolizar su vida a una sola persona. Tú eras feliz, o por lo menos así lo creías, disfrutando de las ventajas que te daba salir con una innumerable cantidad de mujeres y vivir del amor libre y sin cadenas. Ya hasta te habías hecho fama en el instituto. Por todos lados eras reconocido como el mayor casanova de la historia moderna, y aunque para mucho parecía un mote insultante a ti te encantaba que te compararan con uno de tus más grandes héroes. Si tan sólo Casanova hubiese sido francés.

Comenzaste a escribir la primera carta de todas las que le escribirías a esa chica. Gilbert te había dicho que se llamaba Madeleine Williams y tú pensaste que tenía un lindo nombre.

"_Querida Madeleine:  
Tal vez no sepas quien soy pero yo sí sé quien eres tú. Por favor no te asustes, solo me gustaría expresar por este medio todo lo que siento por ti. Soy bastante tímido, pero por ti estoy dispuesto a romper esa barrera y cuantas más haga falta. Déjame entrar en tu vida. _

_Con amor, tu admirador secreto"._

Bufaste pensando que, tal vez, el trabajo sería más complicado de lo que habías pensado. Tú habías escrito cartas antes, millones de cartas que siempre terminaban en un "acepto" para salir a cenar, un beso apasionado o una buena noche, pero nunca habías escrito sin tener al objeto de tu conquista en la mente. Además tú no solías hablar de esa manera, eras mucho más directo: los sentimientos no tienen por qué ser sutiles. Suspiraste pensando en que todo era por ayudar a Gilbert. El pobre se veía tan ilusionado y tan tímido al mismo tiempo que aun ahora no podías negarte a ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente le entregaste la carta y el salto nuevamente emocionado. Corrió hacia los casilleros olvidándose de darte las gracias. Sólo esperabas haber hecho un buen trabajo. Le sonreíste coquetamente a una chica que pasaba por ahí y decidiste que era mejor distraerte con algo más atractivo. Como ella.

Al día siguiente llegó Gilbert cargando su guitarra eléctrica, mientras una sonrisa brillante, que pocas veces habías visto en una persona, le iluminaba el níveo rostro. "Eres el mejor, Francis" te dijo alegremente. Tú no le negaste eso, después de todo era verdad. Preguntase como había reaccionado la chica y él te dijo que al leer la carta se había sonrojado adorablemente y una pequeña sonrisa había surcado su rostro. Eso le había esperanzado.

Día tras día te tomabas un pequeño tiempo para escribir las misivas de amor hacía la chica perfecta, que ni era tu amor y ni siquiera le conocías. Cada uno de esos días llegaba Gilbert más emocionado que antes, con noticias mejoradas sobre las reacciones favorables del amor adolescente del albino. Él se sentía feliz porque estaba progresando con quien dijera, era la mujer de su vida. Te contó un día que había chocado con ella y le había pedido disculpas, al siguiente día la saludo. Otro día le había abierto la puerta del salón y ella le había sonreído en agradecimiento. No paraba de decir que sus ojos eran la cosa más hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

Durante todos esos días una sensación extraña se formó en tu mente. Comenzaste a escribir con más emoción, pues los avances que Gilbert tenía a expensas de tus cartas te hacían sentir como el hombre más talentoso del mundo. ¡Quién lo diría! Eras tan buen conquistador que incluso lograbas enamorar a las chicas sin siquiera conocerlas, o que ellas te conocieran a ti. Agitaste la cabeza. No, no estaba enamorada de ti, estaba enamorada de Gilbert y eso tenía que alegrarte. Pero por algún motivo las citas que conseguías en la semana te parecían aburridas, carentes de sentido. Lo sentiste todo tan vació, tan frío, que te dio un miedo terrible el pensar porque estabas teniendo esas emociones tan raras.

Después de tres extraños meses llegó Gilbert corriendo hacia ti. Se abalanzo sobre tu cuerpo provocando que casi tiraras el café que tenías en la mano. Era época de frío y tú detestas esas épocas, ¿por qué entonces alguien podría estar tan alegre?

Él te contó que, después de algunos meses de pláticas amables y risas compartidas con su chica canadiense, por fin se había armado de valor y le había invitado a salir. Cruzaste la pierna y sonreíste esperando a que él terminara de contar su historia. Ella había aceptado.

Pensaste que hasta ahí llegaba tu labor como celestina escribana, pero él te rogó siguieras ayudándole hasta que por fin pudiera revelarle a la chica que "él era quien le mandaba las cartas". Algo punzó en tu pecho. De alguna extraña forma te molestaba que se estuviera adjudicando tu talento y tu labor, pero un trato era un trato. Le felicitaste y tragándote tu orgullo le respondiste que le ayudarías. Él te sonrió agradecido.

Tu humor ya no era el mismo de antes, algo estaba cambiando contigo y de verdad te preocupaba. Le hablaste a Antonio para salir de juerga, pero él rechazó la oferta. "Lo siento Fran, en verdad. Pero iré a casa de Chiara a ver unas películas". Colgaste el teléfono bastante enojado, ¿en qué clase de extraño mundo el ir a la casa de tu violenta novia a ver aburridas películas era más llamativo que salir a un bar a conocer hermosas mujeres? ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Tomaste el abrigo del perchero y saliste tú solo. No importaba si nadie vendía contigo, tú te despejarías de lo que fuera que te estuviera aquejando durante esos meses, sí o sí.

Llegaste a la escuela completamente destrozado por la jaqueca que te producían las noches del fin de semana. Pero lo que te hacía sentir peor es que, a pesar de las monumentales borracheras que te pusiste, la extraña sensación de que tu vida carecía de sentido seguía ahí.

El frío azota la ciudad y eso es algo que te hace enfadar aún más. Ves a Gilbert a lo lejos y piensas en irle a decir que renuncias a seguir escribiendo esas cartas que tanta confusión han traído a tu vida. Porque fue ese maldito trabajo que te ha puesto tal y como estás. Él está de espaldas y tu tocas su hombro esperando a que voltee, su mirada gira hacia a ti y te sonríe. "Francis, que agradable sorpresa". Te dice sonriendo "Déjame presentarte a Madeleine".

Por primera vez caes en la cuenta que Gilbert estaba hablando con una persona, pero no cualquier persona, con su chica, la chica que tú ayudaste a conquistar. Volteas tu rostro hacia la mencionada y tu corazón se detiene.

Se detiene abruptamente.

A tu lado, una pequeña chica te observa con curiosidad. Sus hebras doradas caen sobre sus hombros, amarradas con delgados listones rojos en forma de coletas bajas. Tiene una boina blanca sobre su cabeza. Unos impactantes y asombrosos ojos color violeta se encuentran protegidos por unas gafas de montura cuadrada. Su nariz está sonrosada por el frío, y sus pequeños labios rojos se encuentran entreabiertos. La nieve alrededor hace un lindo contraste con su abrigo rojo y sus mejillas rosadas, al verla crees que no hay nada parecido a ella. Es hermosa.

"Mucho gusto, Francis" dice la criatura con una voz tan melodiosa que tú dudas si lo que tienes frente a ti no será un ángel. De repente tu vida vuelve a tener sentido, y todo es por esa chica. Esa hermosa chica…que no es tuya.

Comenzaste a tartamudear por alguna razón que no comprendiste, lo único que tenías bien claro es que debías alejarte. Los gritos de Gilbert no consiguieron hacerte frenar, sólo te detuviste hasta que entraste a tu salón de clases. Sobra decir que ese día no pusiste ni una pizca de atención a lo que dictaban los maestros, tu mente y tus pensamientos enteros estaban en la mirada amatista de esa chica.

Madeleine Williams.

Tu trabajo ahora tenía nombre y rostro. Un rostro que, estabas seguro, no se te olvidaría nunca. Porque algo en ella te había causado una impresión tan fuerte que comenzaste a dudar si en verdad no habías estado viviendo en una mentira todos esos años, burlándote de todos esos chicos que suspiraban por sus respectivos objetos de amor.

Negaste rápidamente. ¡No! De ninguna manera eso podía ser amor. No pudiste haberte enamorado de la chica a la que le escribías cartas de amor para que otro la fuera conquistando. No podías hacerle eso a tus principios. No podías hacerle eso a Gilbert.

Poco después te enterarías que, efectivamente, eso que tanto habías estado negando era amor. Lo descubriste cuando, después de días y días tratando de ignorar a esa chica y a tu amigo que se esforzaba en convivir contigo, la viste tan hermosa como siempre, con la cara coloreada en un sutil sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa que parecía iluminar su rostro. Estaba aceptando ser novia de Gilbert. Algo en ti se quebró. Incluso podrías jurar que escuchaste el cruel sonido de algo dentro de ti partiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Viste como Gilbert brincaba de alegría con tu pequeño tesoro enredado en el cuello, abrazándolo de esa manera que tú soñabas cada noche. Te sentiste pequeño, mínimo, como si te hubieras dado cuenta que toda tu existencia no valía absolutamente nada. Y tal vez así era. Habías estado viviendo en un sueño y el despertar a la realidad había sido bastante cruel. Te habías enterado que no la tenías, que quizá nunca la tendrías.

Tu trabajo por fin había terminado.

Decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era alejarte de Gilbert y Madeleine. No estabas pensando en su felicidad, para nada, de hecho la razón era mucho más egoísta de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, te alejarías porque no querías sentir que por primera vez no eras digno de algo.

Tu vida se volvió un caos a partir de entonces. Tu vida "amorosa", que irónica sonaba esa palabra ahora, se volvió una espiral vertiginosa carente de razón. Se había convertido en una rutina dolorosa: salir, emborracharte, engatusar a alguna chica y llevártela a la cama. Todo era tan mecánico que comenzaba a desgarrarte por lento, matándote en vida. No sabías la forma para escapar a tu tormento.

Probaste contarle a uno de tus más íntimos amigos. Arthur te escuchó con total paciencia. "No puedes hacer nada, frog. A menos que Madeleine lo niegue, tienes que aceptar que ella es feliz con Gibert". Frunciste el ceño porque realmente esperabas que alguien te dijera que podías hacer lo que tú quisieras, no que te dijeran la verdad. Gilbert y Maddie ya llevaban 5 meses juntos. El británico te miraba con una mezcla de paciencia y empatía que no sabías si agradecer o maldecir. ¿Por qué no lograba entender lo desesperante de tu situación?

Hablaste con todo mundo, en verdad lo hiciste. Esperabas que alguien te diera la solución a tus problemas. Incluso hablaste con Alfred, ese rubio molesto que siempre persigue a Arthur, y él te lo dijo: tú sólo la harás sufrir. Y claro, te arrepentiste de haberle dado ese puñetazo, no sólo porque sabías que él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, sino porque, aunque te pesara reconocerlo, sabes que él tiene razón.

De pronto el mote de Casanova no te sonó tan fabuloso. ¡Qué va! Era repulsivo. Te tomaste la cabeza, que palpitaba incesantemente, y pensaste que de tener la oportunidad de borrar todo rastro de tu antigua fama lo harías sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo harías todo con tal de tenerla a ella a tu lado.

¡Pero ella se había enamorado de ti!

Ahí estaba la respuesta. Gilbert podría ser su novio, pero ella estaba enamorada del chico que le escribió todas esas cartas. Todos esos sentimientos plasmados ahora cobraban un sentido enorme, y lo entendiste. Te habías enamorado de ella desde que comenzaste a escribir. Y ella se enamoró de ti desde que comenzó a leer.

¡Era tuya por derecho! Y se lo harías saber.

Tomaste una hoja blanca y una pluma negra, dispuesto a escribir una última carta. Pero ésta seria verdadera, sincera.

"_Querida Madeleine: _

_Francis Bonnefoy es tu verdadero admirador secreto. Él es quien verdaderamente te ama."_

Esperaste a que el pasillo estuviera desierto para poder dejar la carta en el casillero 244, aquel que se había vuelto tu lugar de culto. Lo deslizaste con sumo cuidado por una de las ranuras y sonreíste. Tal vez tu vida podría cambiar a partir de ese momento.

Cuando le contaste a Arthur se enojó demasiado contigo, tanto que dejo de dirigirte la palaba por algunos días. A ti no podía importarte menos, eras feliz imaginando la reacción de la canadiense. Estabas completamente seguro que ella te aceptaría sin titubeo alguno, entonces todas sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos, los abrazos y los delicados besos que Gilbert había hurtado regresarían al lugar a donde pertenecían. Regresarían a tu lado.

Le das un sorbo a tu bebida caliente mientras, a la distancia, la ves a ella caminando por los grandes jardines del colegio, con sus libros en las manos, esos libros que son sus inseparables compañeros del día a día. A su lado va su amigo, ese cubano que te provoca celos aun cuando no le conoces, porque él de entre todos es la persona que más la hace reír. Aún más que Gilbert.

Ella se despide amablemente de él y tú la ves caminando hacia ti. Tu corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente y sientes la sangre subir hacia tus mejillas. Control ante todo, Francis Bonnefoy, control ante todo.

Ella te saluda y tú simplemente levantas la mano tratando de ser indiferente. Ella sonríe cálidamente y parece que toda la nieve se derrite por esa sonrisa.

"Francis…" comienza. "Alguien me dijo que tú me escribías cartas de amor firmando como un admirador secreto".

Este es tu momento, estuviste semanas y semanas soñando con el día, practicando frente al espejo todo lo que le dirías, planeando una vida juntos. Alzas la mirada y tus ojos chocan con los violetas de ella. Te hundes en un mar amatista sincero, tan sincero que tu propio mundo se desquebraja. La verdad llega a ti de golpe.

"No". Respondes secamente mientras un nudo se cierra dentro de tu garganta. No podías arruinar su felicidad.

"Lo supuse. El más grande Casanova no podría fijarse nunca en alguien como yo" comienza a reír levemente y tú quieres gritarle que si se puede. Que lo hiciste. Te enamoraste de ella hasta que te dolió. Sin embargo te levantas con un gesto serio y tomas tu vaso de café. Te despides de ella y le das la espalda.

Te das cuenta, Francis Bonnefoy, que hay cosas que no mereces.

* * *

**¡Muy bien! Espero de verdad que les hay gustado y me puedan dejar un review haciéndome saber sus comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, disgustos, críticas, etc… que esto es para ustedes y me gusta saber que les ha parecido.**

**Me disculpo nuevamente por el uso de nyos, y seguiré trabajando para poder usar a los personajes originales. Cualquier duda, review y trataré de contestarla. También me disculpo mil veces por haber hecho sufrir a nuestro querido Francis, pero he notado que el que siempre se lleva la peor parte en las historias es Matty, y sentí que si Francis es el país del amor, él más que nadie debe saber de las alegrías y sinsabores del mismo. Ahora tocó un sinsabor.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

_**Ciao.**_


End file.
